It's Okay
by Jst27
Summary: Episode tag for 4x06. It is the time between Scott saving Liam from the well and the scene in the vets office. Liam POV. No slash.


Hi! So this story starts literally right at the end of the scene from 4x06 where Scott pulls Liam out of the well and ends more or less at the beginning of the scene in the vets office where Scott says that no one else on the dead pool will die. Like I said in the summary, there is no real plot to this story, just thought that there should have been a scene in between these two scenes. No slash... or at least it isn't intended that way, but if you wanted to you could probably read it as pre-slash. I prefer the Big brother/ Little brother thing that Liam and Scott have going on, but it doesn't matter what way you choose to read it.

I'd like to thank my awesome beta UnveiledPassions for helping me out with this story.

* * *

><p>"You're okay," he told me, as he pulled me to his chest.<p>

I wasn't so sure about that. I was cold and wet and my chest felt like it was on fire where Garret had stabbed me. I was confused and could hardly even hold myself upright. "I thought I was going to die down there." Did I say that? I didn't mean to. Apparently I didn't have any control over my own mouth at the moment.

"You're okay now." It sounded like Scott was talking to himself more than me. He took a deep breath and pulled back, keeping one of his hands on my shoulder and using the other to move my shirt so he could look at the wound on my chest. A horrifying whimper slipped between my lips as I too looked down to see the festering wound.

"Shhh, I'm going to get you some help." Scott said. "Come on, we just need to make it to the road. My friend Argent is meeting us there with his car."

I nodded even though the very thought of trying to walk anywhere right now was daunting. "Okay. Just give me a sec," I said in a much more desperate voice than I intended. My legs felt like jelly and I was so tired it felt like I could sleep for a week. Scott must have seen the look in my eyes.

"It's okay. I'll help you. It's not very far." He crouched next to where I was still sitting on the edge of the well, and pulled my arm across his shoulders, then carefully wrapped his other arm around my middle.

"Okay Liam, you can do this." I'm glad he was so sure. "On 3. 1... 2...3."

I stood up and was so unbelievably grateful to have Scott there to keep me from face-planting. Scott started walking, taking most of my weight, and practically dragging me along. It had never taken so much effort to put one foot in front of the other before.

After the longest walk of my life, full of pain, and Scott's constant encouragements, I could finally see the road. It had taken just about the last of my energy I had left and I was on the verge of collapsing. I looked up just in time to see a red SUV pull off to the side of the road. A man in his 40s jumped out and started jogging toward us. Threw my haze filled brain I could only see this new man as a threat and made a feeble attempt at backing away.

"Liam, it's okay" I heard Scott say. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "This is my friend Argent, the one I told you about. Remember?" Looking back at the man that was still approaching, but much more cautiously now, I saw only worry in his eyes.

Looking back at Scott I gave a weak nod. The man, Argent I guess, reached us and threw a cautious look at Scott, who promptly gave him a reassuring nod.

"Hey, I'm Chris Argent. How about I give you a hand." He said to me. Again, I gave a weak nod, allowing him to take up the opposite position from Scott. Between the both of them they pretty much just dragged me the rest of the way to the car, which I had no problem with at the moment.

Once we reached the car, Scott slipped out from underneath my arm and hoped in the middle row of seats first, leaving me to lean heavily on Argent.

"I got'cha. Don't worry," Argent told me.

Scott turned and grabbed me by armpits from behind, and pulled me into the car and across the seats so I ended up resting with my back against his chest. I closed my eyes, relaxed back into him, and just enjoyed not being on my feet for a moment. I heard Argent get in the drivers seat, start the car, and then we were off.

But to where I had no idea.

" Where are we going?" I asked weakly.

"To see my boss. He can help." Scott told me. At this I opened my eyes, confused.

"Don't you work at a vets office? You're taking me to see a vet? Can't we just go see my step-dad or your mom?" I asked with a weak nervous laugh.

"They wouldn't know how to help you. The blade that Garret cut you with had wolfsbane on it. My boss knows about healing more than just cats and dogs. He's the only one that can help us right now. Don't worry, I trust him."

Nodding my head again, I settled back down. If Scott trusted this man then so did I. It's not like I had much of a choice anyways.

I heard Argent end a call that I didn't know he was having.

"Deaton said he would meet us at the clinic." I felt Scott nod behind me.

"Okay good."

We drove in silence after that for about five more minutes. It was at that point that the pain in my chest kicked up a notch. I let out a groan and curled into a ball on my side, my head now resting on one of Scott's legs.

"Scott" I said, clutching at my chest. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Shhh. I know it hurts Liam, but we're almost there. Just hold on." He said. I heard tearing fabric and realized it was my shirt as Scott ripped it down the front revealing the wound. Thin black lines were starting to web their way across my chest.

"W-what is that?" I asked panicked. Scott ignored my question.

"Drive faster. It's almost to his heart." Instantly I heard the accelerator rumble. There was an edge to Scott's voice that I wasn't used to hearing. It sounded like he was scared, but aside from the time he bit me, I had never seen him truly scared.

"S-Scott! What does that mean?" I nearly yelled at him. The pain was getting increasingly worse and I let out another groan, this one was closer to a scream. I was trying to get air to my lungs, but every breath was agony. Scott grabbed one of my hands while my other hand clutched at the fabric of Scott's pant leg.

"Don't worry" Scott said, dodging my question. "It's gonna be okay Liam. We'll be there in one minute. Just breath." Tears started streaming down my face, but couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I tried to listen to Scott and slow my frantic breaths. I was just starting to make some headway when I felt the car turn into a parking lot and come to a stop.

"We're here" Argent said before exiting the car. The car door opened and Scott slipped out from under my head and out the car.

"Get him inside" I heard a new voice say.

Scott reached back in and pulled me out of the car, carrying me with one arm under my knees, and one arm wrapped around my back. He carried me into the building, then into a back room, and put me down on a cold metal table. Then there was a man I had never met before leaning over me and looking down at me. He looked to be in his 30's and his mere presence seemed to radiate calmness.

"Hi Liam, I'm Dr. Deaton and I'm going to help you." He said in a voice that matched the radiated calmness. "In order to do that I'm going to have to do two things. The first is going to hurt pretty badly but I assure you that you will feel much better after I am finished." He finished with a slight smile and then turned to something on the counter behind him.

Slightly terrified of what was about to happen, I looked to Scott who was now on the other side of me. He grabbed one of my hands and put the other on my forehead. I gripped his hand so tight that it had to hurt, but he didn't even flinch. He just squeezed back.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Like I told you, I trust him. I promise he is going to help."

My eyes flickered back to Deaton, still at the counter, then my eyes locked back to Scott's. I was so scared. In that moment it all became too much. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to block some of it out. I was in so much pain with promises that it was only going to get worse before it got better, I had spent the better part of my day at the bottom of a well thinking I was going to die, I was lying in a vet's office about to let him do God knows what to me, and all of this was caused by someone that I thought was my friend at one time, but actually turned out to be a crazy assassin trying to kill me and all my supernatural friends. A broken sob escaped my throat and my whole body began to tremble.

"Shhh, I promise everything is going to be okay. Just calm down." I heard Scott say in a desperate voice.

I shook my head. I was beyond caring.

"Liam, look at me." When I didn't respond right away he let go of my hand and put both his hands on either side of my face.

"Look at me." He said again, this time with an authority that I was starting to grow used to with Scott.

I opened my eyes to find Scott leaning over me, his eyes glowing red.

"Calm down" Scott repeated.

Some instinct inside of me that I didn't understand listened immediately. My broken sobs calmed to hitches in my breath, and the tremors running through my body slowed. He didn't say anything else, and he didn't have to. For some reason I felt an undeniable trust and just knew that as long as Scott was here, nothing else bad would happen to me. Deaton turned back to the table holding a bowl in his hand.

"Okay, I'm going have to put this inside the wound. It's going to hurt a lot but like I said you will feel a lot better once it is finished.

"W-what is it?" I asked.

"Burned wolfs bane-".

"Your p-putting more inside me?" I interrupted.

"By burning it I deactivated the part that is poisonous to werewolves. The ash is the only cure to its poison. We need to do this now, before it gets any worse. Scott, Argent hold him down." Scott moved to my head, putting his hands on my shoulders and Argent, who was standing at my feet, moved up and grabbed hold of both my arms. I tensed waiting for the pain.

"The pain doesn't last long. Just try to breathe through it." Scott said. I locked eyes with him again.

I saw Deaton in the corner of my eye grab a handful of ash in his hand and bring it towards me. The whole room seemed to tense for a moment, then he pressed it to my wound.

"Ahhhh!" I let out an agonizing scream. My back arched, trying anything to escape the pain that was burning in my chest. My vision started to darken around the edges and I just wished that I could just pass out already or something.

After what seemed like forever, the pain began to lessen, and my senses started coming back to me. My breathing was still erratic, but at least I could make sense of my surroundings again. I could hear Scott above me telling me that I was okay and to just breath. So I did. In and out, in and out, in and out. I felt the six hands restraining me turn gentle and a couple of them let go completely.

The pain slowly got less and less until it just felt like a normal, very bad, cut. I let my whole body relax to a nearly boneless level, letting go of the white knuckled grip I had on the arms of Argent's jacket. I was completely exhausted, and on the verge of unconsciousness. There was still a strange pressure in my chest, but that I could handle. I got my breathing back to a heavy, but even rhythm and opened my eyes to about half mass, where I found Scott still staring down at me.

"That... sucked." I said in between breaths.

"I know, but the worst is over now."

It suddenly hit me that Deaton had said that there were two things that he had to do. As if on queue he walked up beside me, this time holding a small surgical knife. If I hadn't been so tired I probably would have had another breakdown.

"There is still some poison built up in your chest. You can probably feel it causing some pressure in your chest. I am going to make an incision down the middle of your chest so that it can be released. Don't worry, it won't hurt nearly as bad as the ash did." I gave a slight nod, gave Scott one last glance, and let my eyes fall shut, with no intention of opening them again for a while.

I felt Scott move his hands off my shoulders and rest them on the table on either side of my head. I felt a new hand rest on my shoulder, then a knife pressed to the center of my chest. I barely even flinched as it sliced down my skin, too tired to react much. I immediately felt the pressure in my chest release. It felt so good that the pain from the knife barely even registered. I could tell that there was a quiet conversation going on above me, but I didn't have it in me to pay much attention. With most of the pain gone, and knowing that I was safe with Scott less than a foot from me, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought. Let me know if you would like to see this from Scott's POV or maybe a short continuation. If you found any mistakes don't be afraid to IM me to let me know. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
